Finding her Light
by AlwaysAnd4Ever877
Summary: Set after Season Two/Before Season 3. Lydia Martin was lost in the darkness of her fears. Derek Hale was there to save her from drowning in them. They were in for a hell of a ride against more than they all bargained for. Pairing: Derek/Lydia.
1. Chapter 1: Her Darkness

Finding her Light

**Hello, this is my first story in about 5 years. I have been completely mesmerised by Derek and Lydia even though it's a crack ship. Anyways this is directly about Derek and Lydia so enjoy and review if you have the time. I loved to know what you think.**

Chapter One: Her Darkness

It was like she was drowning, suffocating, desperate for air but able to escape from the darkness that was consuming her. The darkness enveloping her soul all she could see were two red piercing eyes glaring into her. Through the darkness there was no escape no light to save her.

She was never going to be alone, she never felt alone anymore. She could be surrounded by a thousand people or none at all. He was always going to be there, even when he wasn't really there she would always feel like he was.

It was a dark night she finally felt herself falling to sleep which was rare in between the fear consuming nightmares and the nightmare that was her real life now sleep didn't come easier to herself. Her mother still left her leftover pills to help her sleep but there was always the fear that if she did fall into a deep sleep that she couldn't protect her even if she did have the strength to. It was when her eyes began to droop when she heard it, the deep lurid howl that shook the air around her. Lydia flew up from her bed a common occurrence for herself; it seemed that fate never let her have a good night sleep.

There was something about the howl it sent shivers down her spine. To her ears it was a cruel, dark, unkind growl, in the back of her mind she had hoped it was one of the other Scott or Derek or even Isaac but she knew deep down that it wasn't. It didn't matter how bad she wished it was she knew it was him.

She slowly treaded towards her window she through her window, she felt that her heart was stuck in her throat. There was nothing, nothing on the decking, in her flower garden or even by her pool. It looked like there was nothing out there it, she didn't know if that was in her head or if it was real but she could swear for even a second she saw two red eyes staring through the trees.

It was like a switch that went off, she could not control her just like all those months ago when she had unknowingly resurrected the current bane of her existence. She walked down the same path through the tangle of trees. She found herself at the broken down residence of the Hales. It looked so different from the last time she was here she could feel the grief and fear consume her from just a look at the house.

When Lydia was younger she remembered the Hale residence appearance it was formally one of the most beautiful houses on the block. When she was younger she could remember seeing young Derek and his Sister Laura playing in the front yard. That was before all the ugliness of their lives, before Derek had that scowl permanently screwed onto his face. However in retrospect if it had been revered Lydia didn't blame him after everything he had been through.

As she moved closer to the burnt house looking up at the broken windows, the door that had a symbol painted in the centre, Lydia tried to remember what Stiles had been telling her about the new Alpha pack but she already had a lot on her mind. The complete dead silence consumed her every step she made into the house, the door creaked over to the once grand stair case in the middle of the home. She moved closer in the centre off the room with every step she sensed fear and pain devour her.

Lydia groaned in pain, she now could feel the dirt of the ground scrap into her feet. The harsh feel of the dead leaves and bark under her feet, this was the first time she realised she didn't even put on shoes. She could feel the shallow cuts on her feet begin to bleed and seep into the hardwood beneath her feet. Lydia moved into what used to be the family room, the walls were broken down, the smell of ashes inhaled into her lungs. There in the ruins of the Hale home below the broken hard wood floors was the open grave of the once dead Peter Hale, it was a reminder for her that he was still there. Peter Hale was still there and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Lydia stood still looking down at the shallow grave; she could feel the breeze of the cold air breeze across her body blowing her strawberry blond hair around her. She closed her eyes thinking about the last time she had seen Peter Hale.

It was a couple nights after Jackson had turned from being the Kamina into the newest werewolf at Beacons Hill, he had given her the brush off and high tailed all the way to London. An American werewolf in London, like that would go well. She had been coming home late from Allison's house trying to console Allison who had troubles of her own. He had been there following her like she knew he was. He just stood there watching her; it was like she was paralysed. He moved closer to her she knew he could feel her fear as he smiled psychotically at her. He moved his hand closer to her face; she flinched at the feel of his sharp claws on her cheek touching strands of her hair. He moved closer, her eyes closed unconsciously closing. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, she felt like she was going to be sick. It was only ten little words that he whispered in her ear, the words that would keep her awake and scared for the following months.

'_I am not done with you yet, my beautiful girl'_ He whispered, as she opened her eyes all she could see was darkness, he was gone but still there. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Those words would keep her awake and in fear. She looked down at the hollow hole in the floor. She shuttered at the cold feeling that surrounded her, she wished that she could go back months ago where she was unaware of anything where at least in her own mind she was safe.

The air changed around her, it was a feeling that she had yet to become used to. She had only become aware of that feeling a handful of times and she didn't know what to make of that feeling. She felt the heat of another body behind her and the feeling he brought whenever he was around. She didn't even need to turn to know it was the new Alpha by her side, Derek Hale.

'Lydia' His voice was rough and deep, it sent shivers down her spine, but it was a completely different sensation she got than from his psychotic uncle.

'Do you know what he is planning?' She whispered her voice dry and raspy. There was no point; she needed to know if he knew what the point about beating around the bush was. She was used to getting what she wanted, even if she was terrified, he somehow made her feel normal.

He hesitated, 'No' he muttered, _He was definitely a man of many words_ Lydia thought. She sighed; at this rate whatever Peter wanted was going to stay a secret until he decided it was time. She shivered again as she felt the cold breeze through the broken holes in the wall. _He should really board this place up. On second thought who would steal anything from here_.

It was at that thought she felt sudden warmth surround her, looking down Derek had covered his leather jacket over her small frame, she was practically drowning in it. She nestled further into the jacket the smell of leather, and a deep musky sent of the woods filled her senses. She felt at ease, she held it close to her body like a security blanket. She turned to face him, giving him a small smile of appreciation. It didn't matter how safe he made her feel, she still felt an inch of unease around the tall strong man. I mean he guy nearly killed her at one stage, but looking at the man in front of her it wasn't the angry Alpha she had seen in front of all the others. He was just Derek; the man not the wolf.

Derek watched the young girl in front of him, here in front of him was the girl that had his head spinning. It was only a couple of months ago when he realized that every time she was around the hair on his neck tremble. Everything he seemed to think about this girl seemed to do a 180°. He thought she was a little rich girl too much time on her hands that found she in the wrong time and place. But now he could see his uncle's fascination apart from the mystery of her immunity and though she is young she was absolutely beautiful.

Ever since she had come up to him and blew wolf's bane in his face he found himself entranced by her, no one in a long time had got the jump on him. He felt a rush of guilt at the thought of her fear that was created by his wretched uncle; he could see the circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. The pain she felt and would continue feeling because of the actions of his own blood.

She was everything opposite than what he thought she was, in the end she was just like him. He looked at her buried in his jacket, the look of her wearing his jacket send a rush through his body. There she stood barefoot in his nightie with her hair in disarray; he thinks he's never seen a more lovely sight. He took a step back and ushered her to the door. She looked at him confused at his actions.

'Come, I'm not going to make you walk home. Ill drive you home' She quirked an eyebrow at him, no words needed, _She definitely had spark_ he thought. They moved towards the infamous black Camaro, as he opened the door for her she couldn't hide a smile of surprise. She didn't think he was that kind of guy, he seemed to be full of surprises.

'I'm not the monster you all seemed to think I am' He muttered, unnerved that she seemed so shocked that he would open a damn door for her. His mother and sister at a young age always used to enforce the importance of being a gentleman, opening the door for a woman was pretty much basic instinct now. She moved closer to the opened door of the car, and looked up at him there bodies were nearly touching and nearly driving him crazy. Lydia moved closer the scent of cherries and roses filled his senses, her voice was raspy and sweet.

'I never thought of you as a monster' and with that he got into his warm car. The drive home was quiet nothing but quick glances at each other when the other was not looking. Derek tried to breathe through his mouth her sweet scent became to fill the air of the car, he fought for control every bit of him wanted to stop the car and find out whether or not she tasted like cherries too. The car made a slow stop in front of her house; he turned the engine off and looked towards the empty house.

'Your parents-' he began to say before she cut him off.

'Are dead asleep, they probably didn't even notice I was gone' she whispered a fake smile that she had mastered over the years lit up on her face. She turned to get out of the car, but stopped as her hand reached the door handle. She turned to him looking into his blue eyes, she revealed in the sensation of being safe in his presence knowing the minute he left that the darkness of her fear would consume her. She reached over to touch his hand, the roughness and strength she could feel from a single touch. For a brief second she wondered what it would feel like having Derek's hands touching her.

'Thank you for the ride back' She moved closer to him, his eyes widened for a single second she moved her head to the side and slowly pressed a soft kiss to the side of his face. She felt the roughness of his uncut beard against the softness of her lips. She pulled back slightly looking at his face, his eyes were closed he savoured the feeling of his lips against his skin. He opened his eyes and watched a small smile appear on her face. She reached for the door and walked towards the door of her house she looked back over her shoulder, still smiling.

As she walked into her room, she sighed she could already feel the loss from the brooding wolf's company. She knew she needed to figure out why he caused these feelings inside her but a part of her didn't care as longs as they made her feel safe. Lydia looked down and saw his leather jacket still draped across her shoulders. She nestled into the jacket and was comforted by the scent covering her.

Lydia felt herself feel Derek around her and it was not from just the jacket, she moved towards the window and saw the black Camaro parked across the street. Lydia couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She walked over to her bed climbing under the covers, still hugging Derek's jacket to her small frame. She lay back onto the pillows and the exhaustion from everything that had happened overcomes her. For the first time in months she slept peacefully with her Alpha watching over her as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2: What am I?

**Hello, here's the next chapter I'm going to post as often as I can my hopes are at least every 3-4 days so I hope you like the chapter. Any reviews are welcomed love to know what you think or any ideas of where I should head. To GirlWithTheNotebook, don't worry I love Isaac definitely going to be a main character. **

Chapter Two: What am I?

It was Monday morning two days after encounter with Derek and for both those two nights Lydia went to bed buried in his leather jacket breathing in the scent and taking comfort in the earthy scent. For those two nights Lydia had found herself sleeping more peacefully than she had for the past couple of months. Each night she would go to her window, seeing that black Camaro parked across the street guarding her home from any harm. She knew even without looking that he was there to protect her to keep her safe from his petrifying uncle.

That morning she got out of bed just in time to see the Camaro take off, every morning he would leave before she could go out and talk to him, a part of her wondered if he would start avoiding her because of the little kiss on the cheek. She sighed moving to the mirror, she looked at her self and started to apply her makeup; her smile. She reached for a flowery skirt and the leather jacket, she knew she would get questions by wearing it but it was a security blanket it would keep her safe.

By the time she got to school she had not seen any of the wolves that she had hoped to avoid. She closed her locker to see Allison leaning against her locker her face full of sadness.

'It is so awkward I see Scott everywhere and I keep trying to tell myself it's for the best for some space right now' Allison ranted her head learning woefully against the cold lockers.

'Wow, Good morning Lydia. How are you? How was your weekend?' Lydia laughed as she shut her locker and dragged Allison with her.

'Seriously it is really weird right now; I could use some support you know'

'Okay your right how about tonight I come over tonight and we can have a girl's night in' Lydia said distractedly, she was playing with the edge of the jacket, happy that Allison was too wrapped up in her own drama to notice.

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea; I need a distraction from all this craziness'

'Well hold onto that thought because here comes some craziness now' Lydia muttered as she saw Scott and Stiles walking down the hall towards her. It only took a second before she saw the look of recognition pass Scott's eyes taking in her appearance. She sighed grabbing Allison's arm pulling her in another direction.

'Whoa thanks I didn't want to deal with this so early in the am'

'Me either' Lydia muttered under her breathe, Allison gave her a strange look

'I mean I really didn't want to deal with Stiles and everything. I mean he's a really good friend but that pretty much as far as it is going to go' Allison nodded grabbing Lydia and dragging her to her next class, she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her go.

It was until her free period as she walked down the empty halls and started to grab a book from her locker when she realised she wasn't alone. She shut her locker to come face to face with one of the new members of the pack; Isaac Lahey.

'Um, ever heard of personal space?' Lydia asked moving a step back from the young Beta.

'Sorry' he muttered looking down at her jacket, she moved restless a tad uncomfortable under his gaze a small smile playing on his lips.

Lydia looked at Isaac he had got more vocal and confident since his transition into the wolf pack. She had not talked to him much during their schooling; he had a habit back then to assimilate into the background. She had heard what had happened with his father and like others she felt the guilt of not realizing it sooner. She had always thought that he was a handsome boy very reserved but of course that had changed since his transition. He was more confident and more social as she had noticed with late with Scott and Stiles.

'So what's going on' Lydia asked motioning for him to walk with her down the hall to the library.

'Well I'm watching you' that stopped Lydia straight in her tracks.

'Excuse me, you are what now?'

'Umm I'm not stalking you. Derek wanted me to just watch you and make sure that you are okay during school when- '

'When he can't be around' Lydia finished looking at the young Beta.

'He wants to protect you. We don't know what Peter is planning but don't worry we don't trust him' Isaac said looking down at her and smiling.

'Well, come on then I've got a study' Lydia said knowing that he was trailing behind her. It turns out that Isaac was really great company to talk to unlike everyone he didn't want to talk about their lives but he got her mind off about everything talking about music and books. It was nice not having to hear the latest drama about wolves and death but something like a normal kid, however she knew that normal didn't last very long.

Lydia had quickly made a stop home grabbing a bag and headed over to Allison's house, where just as she suspected was sitting in for a long talk about her drama with Scott. Lydia for the most part spent it taking selfies of herself on her phone and listening to Allison drone on. Both Lydia and pretty much everyone else knew that Scott and Allison would end up back together it was obvious she wish they would stop fighting about it so she didn't have to hear about it. It seemed sleep did not come to her that night without her Alpha watching her home she could not sleep she could not find the peace that it seemed he brought her.

By the time Lydia had made it home the next day after school she could feel the restlessness become too much she desperately needed to close her eyes and relax. She had a tiring day the only highlight was her lunch break sitting with Isaac who once again had the ability to get her mind off the misery of her life. It had irked her however that he was jittery checking his phone every two seconds, that boy definitely needed to do something more that train. As she entered her room she began tearing off her jacket, seconds away from taking off her shirt a deep coughed interrupted and had her screaming in fright. There sitting at her love seat by the window was her brooding Alpha glaring daggers at her.

'What the hell! I probably just aged 5 years, Derek!' Lydia screeched marching over to him, she stopped a foot from him hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. He continued to stare at her; the look in his eye was unfamiliar to her. She knew anger from her years of dating Jackson, but Derek was different, there was a brief look of concern before his eyes narrowed and anger shone through.

'Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?" he grounded out, anger heard through the force of each word. Lydia's stomach dropped, she hadn't even thought about that fact that he was here last night. She took a deep breath she would be damned if she was going to be afraid she was Lydia Martin.

'I was at Allison's for the night, she needed someone to drone on to' she said rolling her eyes, completely being indifferent to the growingly angry wolf in her room. She continued to move around her room putting back her jacket like he wasn't there. She knew she was playing with fire, but she knew deep down he wouldn't hurt her. Not her.

'And you didn't think to tell me'

'Well, how was I meant to do that? Leave a note on the front door. It's not like you make it easy to contact you Derek!"

'I need to know where you are" He punched out each word like he was talking to an infant. She wasn't a child, she knew he was here to protect her from Peter, but why he was here like this, Peter had been out for months tormenting her where Derek was then. Why was he here?

'Why? Why Derek? Why do you need to know? Why are you here?' Her questions came as fast as bullets, she could see he was struggling. Lydia stood in his face now, she was definitely brave. She could feel his hot breath against her face, the heat of his body near hers and she wasn't going to lie, it was not a bad feeling.

'So you are protected don't you get it. Peter is not just doing this for kicks he needs you. Everyone will need you' Derek exploded his words fast and harsh. Lydia stopped breathing for a minute.

'You lied. You know exactly what he wants from me' She couldn't believe it, a part of her should not be surprised but it hurt more than it should.

'No. Not exactly' He stepped back from her, rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation. He said too much he had decided he was going to watch her from a far but something about her drew him in.

'Tell me. Everything you know or I swear I will down you in wolf's bane'. They both knew she was reaching but he didn't want to keep this from her. It was her right to know. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, a sight she never thought she would see, she slowly padded next to him.

'I don't know a lot, just bits and pieces'

'Please Derek' Lydia slowly reached to hold his wrist gently. She could feel the muscle tense at the instant her hand touched his hot skin.

'Peter believes that you are part...witch. He isn't sure I found it in his research; he isn't good at hiding it as he thinks he is. It explains how you are able to be immune to the bite of an Alpha and the draw that we feel towards you especially now, it seems as you reach the age of womanhood it becomes more apparent' Derek sighed looking towards her, he was pretty sure this is the most he had ever said in front of her. Her face was completely passive, that made him more nervous.

'A witch; like with the wand and everything'

'What, no!' He groaned, he was doing this wrong he turned towards her. ' A witch is a spiritual creature, you are half human as well you are human but you have inherited abilities from your family before you'

'My immunity' She was beginning to freak out, she could feel the tears in her eyes begin to surface she took a deep breathe determined to keep them down, she didn't want him to see her cry, she never wanted anyone to see her cry.

'Yes your immunity, a child of wiccan is extremely rare a full witch hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. There is only around five living witches around the world'

'Only five'

'Including you, Lydia we just found out or at least I did, from the night on the field Peter could tell you were different from the smell of your blood. It is sweeter and more intoxicating than anything else in the world' Derek finished; he looked at the young girl beside him she had been slightly trembling from the information he had just told her. He felt like an ass.

'This isn't real, look this isn't meant to happen' Lydia was beginning to lose control of herself, she leaped off the bed standing before the wolf in front of her, all her anger and fear and emotions were too overwhelmed in the moment. The tears she had tried to hold back fell from her eyes. 'This wasn't meant to happen okay. I am a normal high school teenage girl I am meant to go to class and gossip about boys with my friends and go shopping. I am meant to go to the winter dance and graduate and get married and have kids. That is my life I am not meant to have a life where there are witches and werewolves. Okay Derek this can't be real' Lydia shrieked and began to shake and tumble to the ground below her, her feet could not hold her up as her cries became uncontrollable. Before she hit the ground Derek had captured her in his arms.

Derek held the young girl in his arms as she cried against his chest, her tears beginning to soak into his Henley shirt; he stroked her soft red hair gently calming her down. He held her tightly in his arms lifting her onto the bed, sitting against the headboard he rocked her gently never for a second letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3: Protector

Here's the next chapter, a bit shorter but the next is on it's way. I would love to know what you think or any ideas of where it should go. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Protector

It was two hours later when she had woken from her sleep; she had fallen into slumber in the arms of the wolf. She gently looked up at Derek from her position on his chest, his eyes were looking down at her she knew he was trying to sense her emotions. She felt uncomfortable she had never liked having people see her cry and lose control, Jackson would have left and let her deal with it on her own, to have Derek there holding her trying to make everything better it was something she wasn't used to.

'Hey' she whispered she was too comfortable to move from her position.

'Hi' He muttered, he had not stopped running his fingers through her soft hair, he didn't know when he would ever get the chance to do this again.

'So I never really said thank you? You know…for being here with me. This isn't really your problem" she muttered rubbing her cheek on the hard plains of his chest. He groaned at the movement the delicious feeling of her body so close to his. He looked down at the little witch in his arms and smirked.

'You are, I mean, I consider you and even Stiles to be part of this pack even if you are human' He replied, he was being distracted as Lydia began tracing circles into his chest over his heart.

'But I'm not. I'm not human, I'm freaking witch I mean am I going to grow warts and need a wand' He couldn't help but chuckle but this girl had him doing things he had never done before.

'No, you are only half witch or even a quarter. You are more likely to have visions and as you grow older more active powers.'

'Like fly with fairy dust?'

'I'm pretty sure that fairies'

'Oh god fairies are real! Well this keeps getting better and better' Lydia groaned burying her head further into Derek's arms, finding comfort in his strong embrace. A part of Derek couldn't believe that she was lying there in his arms, but here she was. He was there and there was a beautiful siren that had seemingly gotten nearly under every man they knew skin.

'Lydia I need you to understand something. That now you are of age you will unknowingly draw in nearly every supernatural being will want to claim you as theirs for their own agenda. They will want you for what you are and what you can do'

'Well can't I stay with you, I mean you will want me for who I am. I mean that's the point of all this isn't it to protect me.'

Derek suddenly realised the consequence of his actions. He nearly wanted to kill himself for being so stupid. He sat up pulling Lydia up into a sitting position moving away from her got up and faced the window, the light of the crescent moon filling the room.

'Derek?'

'Look I didn't think this through. You don't know me' Derek lowered his head dejectedly, she padded after him slowly resting her dainty hand in the small of his muscular back.

'Lydia, because of me every one I have ever loved and cared about his dead. I destroy everything I touch'. Her eyes widened at his words and filled with uncontrolled anger.

'Derek, how the hell can you say that. What happened to your family was not your fault. It was the psychopath Kate Argent who took advantage of you at a young age. People makes mistakes how were you meant to know what was going to happen. No one could have told you what was going to happen. And how dare you say you have destroyed anything, do you know that strength needed to continue to do what you have. Look at all the people you have helped. Look at Isaac, after all the horrible circumstances he came from you are the one who gave him a second chance. Derek…you saved me or are saving me. You protected me and I need you'

Derek looked at the girl in front of him. She breathed heavily as she ended her rant, he was completely shocked, and this girl seemed to have him at every turn. He had been alone for so long he didn't even think he had helped anyone in his life only caused pain and suffering. She made him feel good; she made him want to be good, better a better man. To protect this girl the only one he thinks who had ever seen the good in him from any harm.

Derek slowly let go of a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He moved closer to her cupping her cheek in his larger rough hand. Her skin was soft just as he thought it would be. He could see the want in her eyes mixed in with the look at shock at the sudden turn of events. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as he dragged the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

They moved closer to one another he could smell the intoxicating smell of her perfume that drew him in. The instant their lips touched there was a sense of ease across them. Every muscle completely relaxed as if this was what they needed what they had been waiting for.

The instant his tongue swept against hers she felt a shudder of intense pleasure run through her body. The whole world seemed to drift away, she wasn't thinking about all the fear of the unknown or of his psycho uncle and all he could think about was her. Both their masks drifted away the ones they used to hide from everyone else just seemed no to be needed they weren't hiding here. They were safe.

She felt his hands run down her body one hand resting on her hip the tips of his hands digging into her hips marking her as his, the other hand moving through her tangles of hair. She returned the passionate kiss getting lost in the sensation of his body pressed so close against to hers. Her hands began moving down the front of his black t-shirt clutching him closer to her. She could hear him groan as she pulled him closer.

It was like a snap that had down in him, he was consumed by her he needed more. He grabbed a fist full of her hair tugging her closer, it was rough, gentle and passionate and driving her absolutely insane. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt slowly pulling away from his tight grasp. She rested her forehead on the hard plains of his chest. She felt him take a deep breath and try to control himself; he could feel his wolf rising. _This was too fast_, he thought, _way too fast. _

Lydia pulled away from the Alpha taking his hand in hers, she lead him to her bed. Derek lay back entranced by the girl before him, she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He began running his hands though her hair and smiled to himself watching her bathed in the light of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter sorry for late update I have been out of state and away from my computer. Anyway let me know what you think. **

The next morning at school Lydia had gone straight to the school library borrowing anything she could find about witches. It was pretty much rubbish all about woman of the Earth, woman connected to the four elements of the land and others where she was a wart covered wench damned to the worst fate in the depths of hell. She sighed her thoughts once again drifting to the brooding wolf; Derek Hale. That morning when she had awoken she found herself all alone leading her to think that it was all a dream but her swollen lips and bruised hips told her otherwise. She couldn't help but smile as she touched her lips, if she closed her eyes she could still taste him on her lips.

A part of her was upset that he had left her all alone, but another part of her knew he was just dealing with the change. After being alone for so long and after what had happened the last time he had been involved with a woman she did blame him for being scared.

The sound of textbooks hitting the table in front of her broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to find Isaac smiling down at her as he seated himself opposite to her. Lydia had found herself becoming fast friends with the young beta. She felt truly horrible for not noticing him before, she felt grief and guilt for not knowing or not wanting to know. As time passed she was beginning to hate the girl she was before this. She was a shallow self, involved person and even though everything was changing and all she wanted was things to stay the same it was things like this that made her want to change. She felt horrible thinking about Isaac's home life, losing his mother young she knew he needed a family environment so she was going ahead and nominating herself to be there in his life to help him.

Lydia watched him smile as he reached into his bag pulling out all his textbooks, and then motioned to the book in her hands.

'Why are you reading Harry Potter?' a curious smile playing on his lips, Lydia wanted to have a poll on the town's most crush worthy smile knowing that Isaac would win hands down. She looked down at the book in her hands and laughed nervously as she chucked the book aside.

'Um, research?'

'On what'

'Werewolves… I mean there is value in the Prisoner of Azkaban there were wolves in that' she reasoned but at the same time hearing in her head how stupid she sounded, she looked up at Isaac who was right out laughing at her. He got up from his seat and moved to the seat next to her, he motioned her to move closer so she could hear him.

'You know I don't think you can use Harry Potter as a basis for factual information on werewolves just like Twilight' she shoved him away as he continued to laugh at her expense.

'So what's gotten you in such a good mood?' She asked trying to get off the subject, not wanting to bring up the questions of why she was researching about witches.

'Well actually Derek was in a really good mood this morning, he actually drove me to school and bought breakfast and everything' Lydia couldn't stop the smile that was plastered to her face.

'You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?' She ducked her head down, her hair hiding her face like a curtain, she looked at him through her hair she could feel her face heat up and knew she was blushing like a tomato.

'No' she laughed it off 'Why would I?'

'Well mostly because when Derek didn't come back last night and when he turned up this morning he couldn't wipe that same happy look on his face, kind of like yours'

'So that's what you are basing this on Lahey, he could be smiling for a thousand reasons' she laughed it off trying to down play the smile on her face. It was extremely hard when she knew he was happy this morning giving her the lightest hope he wasn't regretting the kiss between them. She looked up at Isaac who was wearing a cat ate the canary expression.

'Well I did mention the fact he was covered in your scent, it is sort of a flowery smell like roses and cherries.'

'Smell like… Gosh did anyone tell you wolves the whole smelling thing grosses people out' Isaac just continued to smile at her laughing it off, he knew that he was right even if she denied it, mainly because he could still smell Derek all over her. She looked over to the library entrance and saw Stiles, Allison and Scott entering, she looked at Isaac the apprehension in her eyes.

'You won't…'

'I won't say a thing, but the second Scott is close he will be able to tell, trust me it smells like you showered with the guy' Isaac looking over to the three, listening in to their conversation.

'What are they saying?' Lydia asked she could discreetly see Stiles pointing and muttering about them.

'He's asking Scott since when did the two of us become friends' Isaac laughed 'He's asking Allison if we are involved?' Lydia sighed and saw Scott become still and smelled the air, his eyes becoming wide when they landed on her.

'He smelt it Lydia, they are coming over' the three walked closer and sat at the table, Lydia had to withhold a groan.

'Hey guys, what are you up to?' Allison asked as they sat opposite to them, pulling out their books.

'Umm…' Lydia began nervously.

'Well we were just discussing some stuff from Chemistry, I've been having trouble and the Einstein was going to help me out' Lydia smiled to herself she knew Scott wouldn't be able to tell he was lying because the other day she did promise him help. She nodded trying to avoid Scott's questioning eyes and the heat of Stile's burning into her skull.

'Yeah the homework was really hard what answer did you get for this one?' Lydia could have kissed Allison for changing the topic and getting Scott looking away from her.

The day had passed without peril which was actually saying a lot, Allison and Lydia had ended the day with watching the boys in lacrosse practice. She listened to Allison talk about her relationship with Scott, how it was hard but she missed him and they were getting to be friends again. Lydia tried to pay attention looking at her phone every few minutes. She didn't know what she was hoping for she knew that Derek didn't have her number but she still looked in case.

By the time she had gotten home she was tired and cranky that the whole day she hadn't heard from Derek. As she walked to her front porch, she noticed the front door was cracked open; her parents were still away her father on business and her mother at one of her getaways. She walked into the house it was calm and quiet no noise or anything out of place.

Everything  
seemed normal, she sighed maybe she had just left the door open in the morning; she was rushed after her night with Derek. As she walked upstairs to her room, nothing seemed out of place except the open window by her vanity, she watched the curtains sway with the light breeze from outside. Lydia smiled to herself thinking that Derek had finally found the nerve to come see her.

'Derek?'

As she was about to turn around she was struck with a dead cold feeling in her chest, her hands became to sweat. She felt completely paralysed. The tears began to fill her eyes and her chest became heavy. She felt a body pressed behind her, a hand move her hair and a pair of sickly lips press to her ear.

'Wrong Hale, my dear'


End file.
